


Holding Patterns

by patternofdefiance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Despair, M/M, this is a bizarre collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to wait.<br/>There are many ways to heal.<br/>There are many ways to remember.<br/>There are many ways to move on.<br/>There are many ways to come back.</p><p>Everyone has a different path.<br/>Everyone has a different pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John ( Grayscale)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a growing collection.

And the more he thought of Sherlock, the more real he seemed, as if colour was leeching back into black stone, back into gray tones, but the cost…well. The colour, the realness had to come from somewhere, and the world around him grayed and darkened when his memories of Sherlock brightened, and it seemed he couldn’t have both.

Either he could keep thinking of Sherlock, the bright sparks and crackles of a lightning strike gone by, or –

He could let him go, and blood would have a colour again.


	2. John (empty)

In the dream, John is pulling, and what he is pulling is a zipper, and the zipper is trailing darkness, a shadowy maw gaping wider and wider and

John is opening up this chasm, on sliding second at a time and 

Sometimes the darkness remains, and remains empty, and sometimes it lifts and reveals a body, and then of course he realizes and recognizes every time, of course it’s a body bag, and when it is, the body inside is Davies or Jensen, but mostly it’s Sherlock, and eventually their surprised faces and empty bodies fade away, and body bag is empty, so John does the only thing that makes sense and climbs in and reaches up and zips the darkness whole over his own prone form and that makes sense and then he wakes up aching and

empty.


End file.
